


Santa Clara

by brainybrainydavy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Third Star
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainybrainydavy/pseuds/brainybrainydavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado en el fanart de Oochami en mi cuaderno y "Santa Clara", de The National.<br/>James Griffith y Sherlock se conocen en el "limbo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Clara

_If I go to the sea, I'll bring you down, down with me  
If I go to the rain, you'll never see me again_

Justo cuando Sherlock golpeó el piso, algo salió mal.  
Un pequeño cambio en la posición en que cayó hizo que hubiera un fallo en el plan tan perfectamente planeado. Un plan que no podía fallar y que había fallado completamente.  
Sherlock solamente escuchó el sonido de su cuello rompiéndose y dejándole sin vida.  
Unos cuantos segundos después, abrió los ojos.  
Todo estaba oscuro e inusualmente frío. No se escuchaba nada, salvo el sonido de la respiración de Sherlock. No sabía en donde estaba.  
Esa inusual oscuridad, aterciopelada pero inusualmente fría a pesar de su abrigo, lo cubría todo: Sherlock no sabía si sus pasos lo dirigían hacía algún lado o si se encontraba dando vueltas.  
Continuó caminando por bastante tiempo, hasta que algo llamó su atención: una especie de aullido, seguido de la extraña visión de algo que parecía humo que pasó por su lado, justo antes de escuchar la suave voz de alguien.  
-Cuidado ahí, cerebrito.  
La voz era suave, suspiraba mucho, era de un tono bastante arrogante y parecía de una persona joven, de no más de 30 años, algo más que llamó su atención eran las notas bajas de esa voz, que eran resultado de una larga ingesta de morfina (aparentemente). Sherlock se volteó.  
Un joven le sonreía, era casi tan alto como el (estaba ligeramente encorvado, dado que tenía un bastón) y era escalofriantemente parecido a el. Usaba un sombrero rídiculo y bastante grande, de color negro. Parecía estar vesitido como para una excursión o algo así.  
A pesar de su sonrisa burlona, en sus ojos, a veces grises, a veces verdes, a veces azules, se podía percibir una gran tristeza.  
-Ten cuidado, cerebrito-le repitió-esas cosas no son peligrosas, pero es mejor que las evites: no creo que quieras pasar mucho tiempo aquí.  
Sherlock lo miró desconcertado: el gran Sherlock Holmes, frente a un completo desconocido, completamente perdido, en un lugar donde sus deducciones no servían de nada.  
-Sherlock Holmes- dijo Sherlock, extendiendo su mano.  
-James Kimberly Griffith- dijo el joven, su mano estaba tibia y sus músculos eran inusualmente fuertes (Sherlock supusó que era por el constante uso del bastón).  
-¿Dónde estamos?  
James comenzó a reírse.  
-¿Qué dices tu, cerebrito?  
Sherlock, que no toleraba las burlas, lo miró ofendido.  
-Dime tu. Tu llevas más tiempo aquí.  
James suspiró suavemente, extrajó una pequeña botella de su bolsillo y le dió un trago.(“¡morfina! ¡lo sabía!”, pensó Sherlock).  
-El tiempo pasa muy lento aquí, Sherlock...-suspiró James-. No llevo mucho tiempo aquí... pero tu...-James hizo un ruído con su lengua-. Tu no pareces ser de aquí.  
-¿Tu si?  
-Yo si, Sherlock. Yo decidí terminar mi vida cuando aun no era tiempo de irme. Dejé muchas cosas pendientes. Yo pertenezco aquí. ¿Eso te dice algo?  
Sherlock meditó un momento, el también había “terminado su vida”, aunque su plan era seguir con vida, en realidad. Si algo salió mal, entonces, igual que James, Sherlock estaba en...  
-¡El limbo!-exclamó.  
-Si así quieres llamarlo.-dijo James-. Estas atrapado en un lugar donde no estás vivo... ni muerto tampoco. No puedes llegar al cielo, ni regresar a la tierra. Mucha gente lo llama así. Aquí vienen los que no debieron haber muerto, los suicidas, gente que dejo pendientes ahí en la tierra, gente que tiene cosas que resolver en otro lugar que se llama purgatorio, del cual seguro has escuchado antes.-James suspiró-. Yo pronto iré ahí. Luego te diré porque.  
-¿Tu estás muerto?  
James movió la cabeza.  
-Eres muy poco delicado. Eso te traerá problemas algún día-James lo miro descaradamente.-Sígueme, cerebrito.  
Sherlock siguió a James a través de esa extraña oscuridad que tomaba forma de humo conforme James caminaba. No comprendía nada, ni quien era ese joven. Eran muy parecidos fisicamente (salvo el hecho de que James era extremadamente delgado) y sin embargo, muy diferentes (James era... descarado, para los gustos de Sherlock).  
Caminaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero James no parecía estar cansado en lo absoluto. El humo tomaba forma de ramas y las zonas oscuras tomaban la forma de un hermoso cielo estrellado, el aire ahora se sentía tibio y algunas hojas crujían bajo los pies de Sherlock, quién seguía a James, aun sin entender que sucedía.  
Llegaron a un pequeño claro de bosque con un estanque. El follaje parecía más verde y fresco. Se podía percibir el aire delicioso y cálido de una noche cerca de una playa. Se escuchaba el silencio, acompañado del canto de los grillos. El estanque parecía un espejo, apenas iluminado por una lámpara de gas.  
James se sentó y volvió a tomar un trago de la botellita y suspiró.  
-Voy a mostrarte algo, Sherlock-dijo James-espero que sea suficiente. Mira al estanque.  
Sherlock y James se inclinaron sobre el estanque. No veían su reflejo, sino a tres jóvenes, arrodillados junto a otro. Estaban a la orilla del mar; a través del oleaje suave y triste, se escuchaban los sollozos de ellos, en especial de uno. El jóven que sostenía el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de quien parecía James, sollozaba con más fuerza que los otros dos.Tenía el cabello mojado y desordenado, los ojos azules y llenos de lágrimas y una cicatriz en el labio.  
-El chico de en medio-dijo James- el que me tiene en brazos. Se llama Davy... el...  
James tardó un poco en ahogar sus propios sollozos.  
-El es Davy... el vivió conmigo. Nunca le dije que yo también lo amaba. El tampoco me lo dijo, pero lo sentía en cada una de las noches que cuidó de mi. Nunca le pude decir que lo amaba. No pude.  
Sherlock lo miró confundido.  
-¿Tu...?  
-Me ahogué en Barafundle Bay.  
-Pero... yo creí que tu...  
Una lágrima de James cayó sobre la superficie del estanque. Los círculos concéntricos borraron la imagen de los tres amigos y James sobre la playa.  
-¿Qué me dices de eso, Sherlock?  
-Tu... Tu tienes cáncer, James. Un rabdomiosarcoma, en etapa terminal, con metástasis...  
-...en los pulmones y en el cerebro.-terminó James. -No me quedaba más que un mes, o dos. Eres bastante listo, cerebrito, yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor. Me ahogué, en contra de lo que Davy hubiera querido.  
James se secó una lágrima.-Dejé que Davy me dejara ir sin que yo le dijera que lo amo. Dejé cosas inconclusas, Sherlock. ¿Eso te dice algo?  
-John...-dijo Sherlock.  
James miró al cielo.  
-Davy es el único que me puede sacar de aquí y llevarme al cielo. O bueno, al paraíso. Dicen que es distinto para cada quién.  
James se volteó a ver a Sherlock.  
-Tu aun no perteneces aquí. Aun te queda vida-dijo James-mucha. Mucha más. Tienes alguien a quien amas y a quien no le has dicho nada de eso. Tu no estás muerto aun, Sherlock. Tu...  
-¿Qué pasa si sigues aquí?  
-Yo no voy a seguir aquí. Voy a cuidar de Davy hasta el último de sus días. Hasta que el muera. Y... aunque le diga que lo amo, y lo amé mientras estaba con vida... el no lo sabrá nunca.  
-¿Te has intentado acercar?  
James asintió.  
-Intenté despedirme de él. Sentí sus labios, pero el no pudo sentir nada.  
-¿Así va a ser siempre?  
-Hasta que lo vuelva a ver.  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer para irme de aquí?  
James miro hacía fuera del claro del bosque.  
-No hay mucho que hacer, Sherlock. El único que puede sacarte de aquí soy yo. Hace varios días saque a un píloto. Supongo que ahora está volando.-James miro a Sherlock con tristeza.- Brillantes, felices, genios y héroes. Los voy a extrañar tanto.  
-No te creo-dijo Sherlock.  
Sherlock, cuya mente siempre estaba llena de cosas que se podían comprobar, cosas científicas, probables. Datos, millones de ellos. Personas, el rostro de la gente, las voces. Millones de datos. Ninguno de los cuales servían de nada en ese lugar, donde quiera que fuera. Nada parecía a lo que Sherlock había aprendido. En ese lugar, que James conocía demasiado bien, los conocimientos de Sherlock no valían nada. Le costaba trabajo creer que eso no era un sueño.  
Sherlock no acostumbraba a soñar, su mente lo borraba todo. Era demasiado listo para soñar. Sin embargo, ese frío no era un sueño. James tampoco.  
-Yo amé a Davy. Pero no se lo dije. No estoy seguro si lo amé siempre o si me enamoré de el después. Siempre sentí algo por el pero muchas veces no sabía que.-James tomó un trago de morfina.-Yo creí que es algo que no hacíamos los amigos... además... creí que...-James necesitó más morfina para decir eso.- yo creí que Davy no sentía lo mismo... hasta que me enteré que dejó su trabajo por mi.  
-Yo no amo a nadie-dijo Sherlock.  
De la cara de James se escurrían muchas lágrimas que caían al piso.  
Trato de componerse, sin dejar de mirar al piso.  
-Sherlock... ¿Qué hay de John?  
-¿John qué?  
-John Watson. No me digas que no.  
-¿C..cómo sabes?  
-Lo vi todo, Sherlock.  
-Ya basta.  
-¿Tu crees que no me di cuenta en como dices “John”?  
James había dado en donde a Sherlock le dolía más. Sherlock soñaba con John. Tenía miedo de que algo le pasara. Tenía miedo de que lo hirieran. Tenía miedo que lo llevaran lejos de el. Por eso no dormía en las noches, lo miraba. Admiraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, las cicatrices, los lunares. Cada arruga de su rostro, el nacimiento de su cabello. Su pecho suave e increíblemente fuerte. Nunca lo tocaba, por miedo a despertarlo. Adoraba la paz del sueño de John, sin preocupación, su respiración, tan suave y acompasada como las melodías que Sherlock tocaba en el violín. Sherlock no podía admitir que Admiraba cada detalle, su lealtad, su entrega. John, para Sherlock, era la persona a la que más amaba.  
-No te creo.  
James alzó la vista y tocó el hombro de Sherlock.  
-No puedes estar aquí, Sherlock. John... John merece saberlo. John no merece terminar como terminamos Davy y yo. John no merece vivir sin saber que tu lo amas como el a ti.  
James lo miró a los ojos.  
-Sherlock, por favor...  
-¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
-Ven conmigo. Iré al purgatorio pronto, pero antes quiero hacer dos cosas... y tu puedes ayudarme a una de ellas.  
Sherlock asintió y tomó a James del brazo. Notó que su pulso estaba acelerado y que tenía fiebre.  
-Me queda poco tiempo, Sherlock.-dijo James.-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo es un poco más de lo que acostumbro. Lo único malo de estar aquí es que lo único que no se fue es el dolor.  
Conforme caminaban, James se debilitaba más y su fiebre aumentaba.  
-James...  
-Solo avanza...  
-Idiota. Te llevaré cargando.  
Sherlock ayudó a James a subir a su espalda. El viaje se hacía más cansado y mucho más díficil con cada paso que daba.  
“Y... ¿si me quedo aquí?” pensó “John podrá hacer su vida sin mi”  
-No, idiota.-dijo James.-No creo que quieras eso.  
-Sería más fácil si pudieras caminar.  
-No llegaríamos lejos. Solo un poco más, Sherlock.  
Seguía siendo oscuro todo, sin embargo, a James lo seguía ese mismo cielo estrellado a todos lados.  
-James... ¿por qué este lugar se ve así?  
-¿Con estrellas? Es porque así me lo imagino yo. Tu hace tiempo que no imaginas nada ¿verdad?  
-Yo...  
-Tendrás que empezar, pero eso será después.  
A Sherlock le dolía la espalda. James, a pesar de ser tan delgado, pesaba mucho (o eso parecía).  
-Mira... es ahí.  
En medio de otro claro, había una playa, o lo que parecía ser una. En medio de esta, había una tienda de campaña, cerrada.  
-Ahí dentro está Davy.-dijo Sherlock  
-Exacto...  
-Y... y tu...  
-Solo llévame ahí dentro, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie nos ve, así que estamos seguros.  
Sherlock obedeció y ayudo a James a sentarse junto a Davy.  
Davy lloraba, junto a lo que seguro era el cuerpo sin vida de James.  
-Davy...-susurró James al oído del chico, que no paraba de llorar.-Escucha... no quiero que llores. Sé que es complicado y que yo tampoco soy el más apropiado para decirte eso... pero no llores. Tu hiciste de mi vida una vida feliz. Me amaste mucho y no dejaste que hiciera alguna tontería. Sabías que luchar contra mi cáncer era algo contra lo que no podías pelear y que era una batalla que ya habías perdido. Y sin embargo... lo hiciste. Trataste de todas las maneras de protegerme y todo eso... todo eso te lo agradezco mucho.  
-Lo siento mucho, James...-dijo Davy, que no podía escucharlo.-Lo intenté... en serio.  
-Y yo lo sé, Davy.-respondió James, intentando secar sus lágrimas.-Y nadie mejor que tu lo pudo hacer. Los últimos meses de mi vida fueron felices porque los pasé contigo y tu conmigo. No hay tragedia en eso.  
-Sé... James... que pudiste haber tenido unos meses más felices... en serio lo siento mucho.  
-No, Davy... no pudieron ser más felices. Porque tu estuviste ahí. Eras tu y nadie más. Y ahora te prometo que no te voy a dejar solo. Voy a estar junto a ti y asegurarme que nada malo te pase nunca.  
James se inclinó suavemente sobre los labios de Davy y lo besó por un largo tiempo.  
-Te amo, Davy.  
Davy, quién había dejado de llorar y había sentido los labios de James, dijo:  
-Te amo también, James.  
James se levantó y regresó con Sherlock.  
-Gracias... por traerme.-dijo.  
-James...  
James sacó su botellita de morfina y depositó una nota pequeña dentro.  
-Esto.-dijo James, poniendo la botellita en la mano de Sherlock.- es lo único que me queda de la tierra. Te lo regalo.  
James le sonrió.  
-Cuando estés de vuelta ¿se lo puedes llevar a Davy?  
Sherlock le sonrió también.  
-Claro.  
-Davy vive en Pembrokeshire.  
-Lo recordaré.  
James imaginó una puerta, y juntos salieron al techo de St. Barts.  
-Sé que esto lo haces por amor, Sherlock, es por eso que no puede salir mal.  
Sherlock envolvió la botellita de morfina de James en su pañuelo y la depositó en el bolsillo de su abrigo.  
-Buena suerte, Sherlock Holmes.  
Sherlock dio unos pasos, regreso corriendo y besó a James. Los labios de James sabían un poco a morfina y a té. James le sonrió  
-Adiós, James... prometo hacer lo que me pediste.  
Al llegar a la orilla del edificio, hacer la llamada y saltar, nada parecía diferente.  
Justo cuando Sherlock golpeó el piso, notó que todo salió como lo había planeado.  
Ni un solo cambio en la posición en que cayó. Nada. Un plan que no podía fallar y que no había fallado en lo absoluto.  
Sherlock solamente escuchó el sonido de la botella de morfina rompiéndose en su mano.

 

 **Epílogo.**  
Años después, Sherlock y John viajaban a Pembrokeshire, aunque John no sabía porque.  
-Sherlock...  
-No te voy a decir nada-dijo Sherlock.-¡No vas a creerme!  
Se detuvieron en un pequeño cementerio, donde Sherlock se puso a buscar una lápida.  
-¡Debe estar por aquí! Ese idiota...  
-¿Sherlock?  
-¡Oh! Ahí.  
Sherlock avanzó con rapidez a una lápida, al pie de un árbol de roble.

**En ella se leía lo siguiente.  
** James Kimberly Griffith  
1981-2010  
recuerden que han sido amados por mi  
y que hicieron mi vida feliz  
y no hay tragedia en eso. 

-¿Sherlock?  
-Es el, John ¿traes las flores?  
-Si... Sherlock... pero...  
-Anda, dámelas.  
La lápida estaba limpia y cuidada, salvo por las hojas que caían del árbol. Sherlock las quitó con cuidado y depositó las flores encima.  
-Lo prometí, amigo-dijo.-Aquí estoy.  
John escuchó unos pasos acercándose.  
-¿Disculpen? ¿Ustedes conocieron a James?  
Davy, estaba junto a la lápida, les sonreía aunque parecía nervioso.  
-Se puede decir que si...-dijo Sherlock.  
-No tengo idea de que pasa aquí.-dijo John, de malas.  
-Gracias por traerle flores, son muy bonitas: creo que estas ya no serán necesarias.-dijo Davy, señalando sus flores.-Por cierto, soy David, amigo de James.  
-Eras más que su amigo.-dijo Sherlock.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Podemos ir a tomar algo?-preguntó John.  
-Seguro...-dijo Davy-no sabía que James tenía amigos en Londres. Mi casa no está lejos.

-No, gracias, Davy.-dijo Sherlock.-estamos de paso. Tengo que darte algo, si no, James se encargará de hacerme la vida imposible.  
-Está bien...-dijo Davy.  
-Escucha... se rompió un poco-dijo Sherlock, sacando el pañuelo, envolviendo unos trozos de vidrio roto-pero... James quería que lo tuvieras.  
Davy tomó y desenvolvió los trozos de la botellita. Lo primero que llamó la atención fue la nota, cuidadosamente doblada que ponía “para Davy”, en la esmerada caligrafía de James. Davy la tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla.  
 ** _Davy:_  
** Si tienes esto en tus manos, es que ya no estoy por aquí. No te preocupes, en estos momentos, alguien en quien confío plenamente te lo está dando, quizá un poco dañada por que es un idiota. (Sherlock alzó las cejas mientras John reía) Todo esto fue un poco apresurado y no fui consciente de que mi partida te causaría dolor, puesto que es todo contra lo que luchaste. Quiero que sepas que cada instante que pasamos juntos fue precioso y saber que estabas ahí, sentirte, tocarte y tenerte fue lo más maravilloso de mi vida y que si pudiera elegir estar de nuevo contigo, lo haría sin pensarlo en las mismas circunstancias.  
Mi Davy, sé que es un poco tarde pero quiero que sepas que te amo, y que siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.  
Tuyo siempre, Davy,  
James.

 ** _PD. Junto a la nota, hay una foto que quizá quieras tener. Recuerda que te amo._**  
Sherlock y John se alejaban mientras Davy miraba la foto. La foto era una pequeña foto accidental, de esas que Bill amaba tomar, y era de ellos, riendo y abrazándose como si nada pasara. Eran de esas escenas que mostraban que James había tenido una vida feliz.  
Horas más tarde, sentados cerca del camino, John le preguntó a Sherlock.  
-¿Quién era ese James?  
-Un buen amigo que salvó mi vida.  
-Supongo que no me lo dirás nunca.  
-Es por el que ahora estoy contigo, John, y sobretodo... es por el que estamos juntos.  
John suspiró suavemente mientras Sherlock lo besaba.  
A lo lejos, un pájaro volaba hacía Barafundle Bay.


End file.
